1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a device for hanging belts, ties, scarfs and the like, and more particularly, to a device that securely holds these items until needed.
2. Background of the Invention
The storage of articles of clothing such as belts, ties, scarfs and the like has always presented a problem. When an individual needs to selected one of these items for wear, it is often difficult to view or access all of the items from which to choose. Various belt or tie hangers are available, but often when viewing or accessing the items, it is difficult to see all the items for selection, or several of the items may fall off the hanger.
Some examples of innovative devices for hanging ties, belts and similar items are disclosed by the following patents. Clement, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,940,647, describes a belt rack made of wire for displaying and storing belts.
Collins, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,797, shows a tie caddy that hangs vertically in a closet and can be rotated to a horizontal position to select a tie. Miller, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,088, discloses a garment carrier hanger for scarves, mittens and gloves that has both rings and clips.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,043, Bowen shows a tie or belt rack that holds the items at a 30 degree angle to allow for ease in selecting the desired item. Kolton et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,268, disclose an enhanced retention belt hanger with an insertable end to secure the belt.
Sacks, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,708 and Des. No. 368,166, discloses a tie and belt holder with a ring member having multiple rigid arms, the whole ring rotating around a detachable hook member.
Design patents by Campbell (Des. No. 297,284), by Varin (Des. 353,943), and by Rolnick et al. (Des. No. 382,717) show item hangers of various forms that do not resemble the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,974 by Loeb shows an article hanger for a closet rod that has an endless belt mounted on a frame suspended from the rod. The belt has spring clips mounted horizontally to accommodate ties and the like, with the belt movable on the frame to allow articles to be moved around the exterior of device.
Thus, there is an unmet need for a device that will securely hold a number of belts, ties, scarfs and the like, and allow an individual to view all available articles of apparel when making a selection from the hanging articles.